Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{-8}{r + 6} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r + 6$ $ 8 = \dfrac{r + 6}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ 32 = r + 6 $ $32 = r + 6$ $26 = r$ $r = 26$ $r = \dfrac{26}{1}$